Talk:Blacksmithing
Unless something's changed since I've been gone, Blacksmith Hammers, Hand Axes, and Mining Axes are craftable through Tinkering, not Blacksmithing. I'll check this later when I get on. --Jedd the Fighter 14:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Format proposal. I would like to propose a reformatting of Blacksmithing article, the primary goal being improved readability of the data and improved aethetics. I offer for consideration a draft at User:KalenKelan/Blacksmithing. Apart from the superficial changes, I have added the AR values for armor pieces. Please leave any comments, questions or suggestions. -KalenKelan (talk) 05:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I think your version takes the cake. Some years ago, there weren't any subdivisions in the Blacksmithing skill window, and all of the craftable items were lumped together in one big heap. The Blacksmithing page currently reflects this heap. Now that the Blacksmithing skill window is organized, it makes sense to organize the article in a similar manner. Kudos to you, -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 00:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) What Jedd said. Cassandrawiz (talk) 07:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Love it! C.N.Z. (talk) 08:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks the encouraging words! For future reference, Armor wasn't made the first section due to size constraints given the positions of the blacksmithing window images. KalenKelan (talk) 09:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Those images can be easily moved if you find it helpful. And in this case, the two images should be cropped. All of that empty space isn't really necessary. I'll go ahead and crop them, and hopefully that will allow you to make the desired changes. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 22:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Tips & Tricks? Is it possible to add a range of successes or leveling strategies such as 'macing' the levels? (Craft maces for x success amounts to reach x level.)Ssikaru (talk) 18:14, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Ssikaru always wanting to reveal all secrets. :P I'm not voting for or against this one - I guess there aren't enough people around in Oberin to share levelling strategies in a whisper at the bank steps, but all the game mechanics discussion always bugged me a bit. I don't know. Maybe if people already know, they are not going to talk about it. Cassandrawiz (talk) 18:19, May 14, 2018 (UTC) There is already a note at the top saying you get double successes for anything beyond level 1, so there wouldn't be any need to add a success column to the table or anything. But I don't see a problem with adding a note about how most people tend to make maces to level, given that they require the least amount of resources and give double successes, etc.. I even made a table many years back showing exactly how much ferrite, logs, and maces you would need for each level up to 16. I can add it when I get back home next week. Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 19:24, May 14, 2018 (UTC) The last bit is what I meant by success, not per item, but per level. (You need 50 successes from 1-2, 100 from 2-3.. etc etc.) That's what I meant by adding a success table type of thing. And Cass, that's what a Wiki is for, all the info! If people don't want the info, they don't have to read it. :) Ssikaru (talk) 04:00, May 15, 2018 (UTC) This whole conversation is all pretty irrelevant to the Blacksmithing discussion, but I expect it will come up again as new features and additions are added. And so I speak on it now. We must never forget the importance of the thrill of discovery – i.e., actually playing the game. Should any update come, I think it's tantamount that we let players discover things on their own and add them to the wiki as they do so. At least in the beginning, lay off the source code. After a bit of time has passed and the excitement settles down, then sure, go for it. And if any particularly sensitive subject does arise in the future, we can always employ section headings (putting the sensitive info in its own section). Oh and yeah, the table you speak of is the one I made, I can add it later! Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 06:41, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Completely in agreement. I don’t want to spoil the newest ways, I want the users to contribute what they know of the game, and it can be corrected/ made better with source or whatever AFTER it’s implemented by those that only play. - Sikaru